The Summer Institute in Statistical Genetics (SISG) is now in its 19th year. This application is for renewal of NIGMS support to help provide instructor stipends, and tuition and travel scholarships for student participants. In 2014 SISG consists of 24 modules, each lasting 2.5 days, held during the period July 7-25. It is expected that 300 participants will attend, and take an average of 2.5 modules each. The modules will be taught by 38 instructors, 14 from the University of Washington, and the others from across the US and four other countries. The module titles are: Probability and Statistical Inference, Forensic Genetics, Molecular Genetics and Genomics, Bayesian Statistics for Genetics, Regression and Analysis of Variance, Introduction to R, Gene Expression Prowling, Population Genetic Data Analysis, Elements of R for Genetics and Bioinformatics, Population Genetics and Association Mapping, Quantitative Genetics, Molecular Phylogenetic, Advanced R Programming for Bioinformatics, QTL Mapping, Mixed Models in Quantitative Genetics, Genetic Epidemiology, MCMC for Genetics, High Dimensional Omics Data, Statistical and Quantitative Genetics of Disease, Plant and Animal Association Mapping, Coalescent Theory, Network and Pathway Analysis of Omics Data, Advanced Quantitative Genetics, Ethics for Statistical Geneticists.